


14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 2

by orphan_account



Series: 14 Days of Hot Sex [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Two: Do nothing but kiss each other above the waist—on the lips, ears, neck, nipples, shoulders, etc.—for a full 30 minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Days of Hot Sex: Day 2

For two days after the shower ambush, Louis was tense with anticipation, curious as to which dare Zayn would chose to use. Louis’ eyes almost never left the younger boy as he searched for some indication of what Zayn was planning. It was bad enough that Zayn hadn’t picked a dare yet, what was worse was that they hadn’t had sex since then and Louis’ hands could only bring him so much pleasure.

When Zayn walked into their shared hotel room, Louis was back on Cosmopolitan, re-reading the sex dares on his laptop.

“What are you doing?” Zayn asked.

Louis shrugged, “Surfing the web.”

Zayn took the laptop and set it on the table as he moved so he was straddling Louis, “So you won’t mind that I picked my dare and want to do it right now?”

“Mind? Of course I won’t mind, what is it?”

Zayn grinned and leaned down, covering Louis’ mouth with his own. Louis eagerly welcomed the contact, pulling Zayn down so he could deepen the kiss. The feeling of the younger boy’s mouth on his was one that he hadn’t gotten to enjoy in the past couple of days with their busy work schedule.

Zayn’s mouth moved to Louis’ neck, covering it with delicate kisses, tugging at the hem of Louis’ shirt. Understanding the message Louis sat up and pulled his shirt off before Zayn pushed him back onto the couch and began covering his chest with kisses. 

Louis’ back arched as Zayn slowly moved closer to his waist line. Zayn stopped there and sucked gently before moving back to Louis’ lips. The older boy moaned in frustration, his hands moving to undo Zayn’s jeans. Zayn pulled Louis’ hands away, pinning them above Louis’ head.

“Come on, Lou.” Zayn murmured as he gently bit Louis’ ear, “I know you’ve been obsessively reading that list. Don’t tell me you can’t figure out which dare this is.”

“Can’t you pick another one?” Louis asked, “We haven’t had sex in forever.”

Zayn chuckled, his mouth moving to hover over Louis’ as he met the Doncaster lad’s blue eyes, “Patience, Lou. I’ll fuck you after I’m done with this dare. You know how much fun I have teasing you.”

Louis’ protest was muffled as Zayn kissed him once again, gently teasing the older boy’s lips apart so he could slip his tongue inside. The kiss quickly elevated in passion, Louis desperate for any contact he could get as the boy’s tongues battled for dominance. Louis pushed his hips forward, attempting to brush his cock into Zayn’s but the younger boy simply laughed, pinning Louis’ hips down by changing his position.

Zayn moved his mouth to Louis’ neck once again, determinedly sucking on any visible skin he could find, making sure that Louis would have a lot to explain to the stylists tomorrow. Louis would have normally protested but the feeling of Zayn’s mouth was too disorienting for him to be able to make a coherent sentence.

Zayn left marks trailing down Louis’ chest, letting go of the older boy’s arms so that he could move lower. Louis’ fingers weaved through Zayn’s hair, tugging as Zayn teased. The throbbing from his cock was becoming almost unbearable, “Zayn, please.”

“Please what, Lou?” Zayn said, breathing onto the skin right above Louis’ pants.

“I need you so bad right now,” Louis whined, “Please.”

Zayn ran a finger over the waistband of Louis’ jeans, “I don’t think the thirty minutes are up yet.”

“Shit, Zayn. Can we just pretend they are?”

Zayn grinned and undid Louis’ jeans, pulling them and his boxers off in one swift movement, slowly kissing a trail to Louis’ fully hardened cock. Zayn paused when he reached it, the head already slick with pre-cum and Louis groaned, “stop tormenting me!”

The younger boy ran his tongue around the head, rolling Louis’ balls in his fingers, before taking all of Louis’ cock in his mouth. Louis’ hips bucked under him and Zayn grabbed them, forcing them to stay still as he slowly began to bob up and down.

Expletives tumbled from the older lad’s lips as Zayn’s tongue swirled around his shaft. “God, Zayn…that feels so fucking -,” The rest of Louis’ sentence was lost in a moan as Zayn pushed a slick finger into Louis’ ass.

The Bradford boy smiled smugly around the dick in his mouth as his finger curled, hitting a specific bundle of nerds. As Louis’ began writhing underneath him, Zayn sat up, adding a second finger, “You’re really lose, Lou. You haven’t been fingering yourself, have you?”

“We haven’t done anything in a while,” Louis managed to form the words around his moans as Zayn pushed in a third finger.

“Hmmm, that one’s tighter. Do you stop after two?” Zayn teased and Louis nodded speech nearly impossible as Zayn’s fingers pushed in and out of him.

When Louis felt the familiar build up he said, “Shit, Zayn. You can’t let me come like this. I need you inside me.”

“Got any lube?” Zayn asked, as he gently kissed Louis’ collarbone.

“In the bathroom,” Louis replied, “I don’t want to wait that long.”

Zayn removed his fingers and removed all of his clothes before moving to kneel over Louis’ chest. The older lad took Zayn’s cock in his mouth, running his tongue over the shaft quickly, desperate to get it suitably slick. 

Reluctantly Zayn pulled back, moving down the couch and kneeling in between Louis’ legs, lifting them onto his shoulders. His patience running thin at the sight of Louis spread for him, Zayn pushed himself all the way in without any warning.

Louis let out a shaky breath, willing his body to welcome the intrusion. Although he had been fingering himself quite regularly Zayn was much larger than his fingers. After a few moments Louis nodded, “Move.”

Zayn pumped in and out, slowly at first, savoring the feeling of how tight Louis was around him. He quickly sped up until he was pounding into the Doncaster lad, their skin slapping against each other at every thrust.

“God, Lou,” Zayn muttered, “You feel so fucking tight.” Each word was accented with a thrust.

“I’m close,” The other boy replied and Zayn quickly shifted his angle, pounding directly into Louis’ prostrate.

“Fuck, Zayn. Right there,” Louis moaned loudly, “Don’t stop!”

Louis’ body shuddered as he came, his body clenching around Zayn’s dick. The feeling causing Zayn to come soon after, spilling his seed into Louis’ ass. Zayn collapsed on top of Louis, his chest heaving.

“Try and top that, Lou.” He murmured with a grin.


End file.
